Remarkable aliance
by Katrina007
Summary: How did the two most powerful women of the post-apocalyptic world get together? Quite easily, but what will they have to face afterwards? Oh yeah, you're looking on femslash story, Alice/Claire pairing. Enjoy!
1. Night of sand

_I've never been so useful in my whole life. I just saved the neck of the biggest boss in the world. I mean the apocalyptic world, where human kind had turned to T-virus beasts threatening everyone who had survived. This is exactly what happened today. Claire went for a little walk, without backup or what so ever and she was attacked from the back. Of course, she had a gun by her hip, but she couldn't reach it. Fighting for her life she shouted for help so I came, as quick as I could and cut that damn infected head off. I'm not sure if it was a relief for her, she turned around, saw me and still breathing heavily she just walked away. I hurt her, there's a scratch over her neck, not deep at all, but bleeding as hell. Never mind, she is alive._

_I've never been so humiliated in my whole life. Me – the only person leading the convoy, people trusting me with their lives, I of all the guys around let someone else to save me. What a silly thing to do, to let that happen. I'm the boss and I've got a gun and her – a complete stranger just shows up out of blue, with her courage, cutting heads off. Literally. Now I owe her a favor, which could be anything, like if I don't have enough problems already. I've been so mean to her ever since she showed up. Saving lives seems to be her job, that's how she got here in the first place and I should be grateful for that. I should step over my pride and thank her. Yes, I'll do it right away._

-Alice?

Said Claire when she spotted the other woman by the fire. All alone, like always.

-I'm sorry you had to save me today, but I'm very grateful you did.

+You don't have to thank me.

Responded the stranger without turning her head from the flames.

-If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead by now.

+Nonsense, you would have survived. You always do. You're the convoy leader.

-Yes, but in situations like this nothing of that matters.

+That's true.

Awkward silence.

-May I sit down?

+Suit yourself.

The convoy leader sat down into the sand.

-So talking about your help today… Is there anything I can do to pay you back?

+I told you already, I don't want anything in reward.

-How about a pack of cigarettes?

+I don't smoke.

-Oh.

+You smoke for the both of us.

Alice smiled and looked at the nicotine addict.

-Nervous habit.

+I appreciate that you'd be willing to give up a pack of cigarettes for me though.

-I'd even give up my car for what you've done.

+I'm OK with my bike. You need that hummer to do your job, so you wouldn't give it to me anyway.

-Never say never.

Said Claire and looked at Alice curiously.

+How's your neck?

-Why would I have something wrong with my neck?

She asked and rubbed the back of her head. When she pulled the hand back it was all covered in blood.

-Oh my God, I'm bleeding!

+I guess it's my fault, let me see…

_She sat beside me. I'm glad she did, because I got really scared when I saw my blood on my hand. She took something out of her pocket. Do I smell alcohol?_

-Ouch!

+Sorry, but it has to be disinfected

-It hurts as hell.

I know, but you have to get over it.

Claire grabbed Alice's legs, holding them tight to help her overcome the pain. With that a little moan could be heard from behind her back. Alice stopped cleaning the injury. Claire hands moved up to Alice's thighs and squeezed them.

+Are you still in pain?

-Not at all.

Claire whispered and turned around. She is going to try one last thing. She slightly moved her hands to the inner side of Alice's legs, watching her response.

_Am I misunderstanding her signals or is she really trying to seduce me?_

_Am I pushing too hard or is she just not interested? I can't really see it in her eyes, but she's shaking under my touch, which is a good sign, right?_

_She's looking at me – waiting. Now she's moving even closer… I surrender._

Alice gave up and leaned to Claire, kissing her lightly. The kiss was gentle and slow, but when Alice grabbed Claire's cheek, she responded very quickly by turning her body and getting on her knees, not breaking the kiss for a single second. Alice lied down on her back, her hands on Claire's ass, pulling her closer.

_Oh God, Claire is getting bossy again. I wonder, how many zombies she killed by her hands, which are now next to my head, supporting her as she's trying to eat me alive._

_Oh God, Alice is the best kisser of all times. Now I regret every second of my life spent with someone else, because she is just - wow!_

Alice seems to be reading Claire's mind. She is aware, that her hands have been wasting their potential, so she has another plan – use them to undress Claire as inauspiciously, as possible. First time they have to break the kiss, to pull the white tank top over Claire's head.

+So this is the way you pay your heroes?

Asked Alice, breathing heavily.

Claire laughed hard before responding.

-No, just the cute ones…

+You think I'm cute?

-I suggest you to shut up.

+Force me…

Claire was pretty good at forcing people to do what she told them, but she has never used her mouth to do so. Until now. She leaned down again, her lips meeting Alice's. She spread her legs even wider and sat down on Alice's thighs, so that the hero may get up a little bit. Alice got up, but her coat stayed on the ground. How come?

+You sneaky little thing, trying to undress me?

Asked Alice and looked at Claire curiously.

-Uh huh.

She responded through the moans and returned her attention to the activity she enjoyed the most right now – kissing Alice. Of course, the other woman had her own things to do, such as teasing Claire by exploring the skin on her back with her fingers before slipping them under the fabric of her pants.

Few minutes later, when Claire couldn't help it anymore, she screamed so loud and so passionately, that it must have been heard all around Nevada. She was released. All the pain and all the anger that was gathering inside her was finally gone and she was free to collapse in Alice's arms. Exhausted. Alice was holding her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

+I think I'm in love with you Alice.

She said, with her eyes shut. She didn't see the tear leaving Alice's eye and the smile on her face.

-I think I'm in love with you too…

Whispered Alice before she was interrupted by the usual sound of boots running through the sand.

+Someone's coming!

Said Claire fearfully, but it was too late to cover the trace of the previous action. They were lying on each other, absolutely naked, with all their clothes around. All Alice managed to do was to grab her coat and throw it on them. Now all that was left to see were their legs and their shoulders, but they were still in a very compromising position. The night visitor showed up.

+Kmart? What are you doing here?


	2. Unexpected visit

"You know Claire, I could be asking you the same question and I bet your answer would be much more interesting than mine, am I not right?" said Kmart and folded her hands on her chest.

"Kmart, it's not how it looks like…" tried Claire easily, but Alice started to laugh so hard, it was obvious she was lying.

"Actually it is exactly how it looks like." confessed Alice and got punched immediately.

"Could you at least be quiet, I'm trying to gloss it over."

"Really? Does it work? Let me try as well: Kmart, how was your day?"

_What is she doing? Trying to humiliate me in front of Kmart? I'm their boss, I should have some respect, she shouldn't be laughing at me like this. But then, she looks adorable when she does and at this moment, she is laughing like crazy. I am so doomed…_

_What is she doing? Trying to cover the tracks? Who cares! We live in the convoy of thirty people, maybe less and she's acting like a teenager who has just been caught by her parents. This is not a big deal, if Kmart liked her before, she surely will afterwards, no matter who she sleeps with…_

"My day was quite boring until now, thanks for asking Alice. So you two…?"

"We what?" asked Alice.

"Why don't we stick with the small talk for a while, shall we?" interrupted Claire again.

"Claire, with all respect, you're lying with Alice under her coat, obviously naked so I guess I have a right to ask questions."

"She's right honey, you should tell her everything, not that she wouldn't know it anyway from the screaming of yours."

"Oh my God, I wish I could just disappear right now, so that no one would ever see me again" said Claire and pulled the coat over her head.

"Sorry Kmart, she's in a little stress because of your unexpected visit, she'll be alright."

"So it is true…"

"Totally."

"How long does it lasts?"

"About half an hour."

Kmart had to laugh at that confession. She's the first one who knows.

"Could you keep it to yourself though? Claire is not very excited about everyone knowing about her new catch. And what a catch it is, isn't it?" asked Alice and looked under her temporary sheet.

And from under the coat came an easy statement: "Alice, I will kill you for this."

"I should go."

"Yeah that would be nice of you Kmart." the coat spoke again.

"Good luck guys, I will not tell a living soul, I swear."

"Thanks."

_Now that was fun. Although Claire was not taking this very well. Is she ashamed of me? Maybe I should have taken it more seriously…_

_Now that was weird. I had sex with Alice. Only that would be enough adventure for month, but getting caught? This day is just unreal…_

"She's gone, you know. You can come out now."

"I will never come out."

"I don't mean to everybody, I mean from underneath the coat." Said Alice and laughed.

"It's not funny."

"It is. And you should chill out. Kmart loves you anyway."

"That's the problem Alice, she does. Now you came over, that changes everything." Replied Claire and finally showed her head again.

"Are you saying you were…"

"No, no, that would never happen. She's seventeen I guess, that's under the law, isn't it? But yeah, she may have a crush on me."

"Oh my, this must have been a little harsh for her, seeing us like this."

"Yeah and your sense of humor didn't really help."

"Sorry, I didn't know. But she seemed OK with it."

"Kmart is a grown up, she's been through a lot, so she certainly knows how to hide her emotions."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Like what?"

"Like people who you dated or people who have a crush on you. Would it be a lot of names?"

"No, Kmart is the only one."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Actually you're right, there is someone else…"

That brought Alice's attention to a higher level.

"Who is it?" she asked and raised her eyebrow.

"Well, she is a woman, that I've been in love for quite a long time…"

Alice got a little bit faltered.

"She has a brown hair, warm coat and she talks a lot, but my God what a kisser she is!"

Claire laughed as she watched Alice figuring it out.

"You little tease, I get it…" said Alice and kissed Claire in reward.

"But you were a little bit jealous at first weren't you?"

"It was a little bit tactless, I didn't know what to think."

"Well I think we should get dressed before someone else will show up." Said Claire and got up.

"You know they won't, because there's no one screaming anymore…"

"It's not funny."

"Oh, yes it is. And sexy and adorable as well." Whispered Alice behind Claire's back as she was putting on her tank top.

"Can't this conversation wait until we get to the car?" begged Claire, pulling the other woman closer.

"There's Kmart in your car, remember."

"Oh no, I forgot. I guess we'll have to wait with another encounter a little while, right?"

"Unless you just tell Kmart to get another place to stay."

"It's not the right time. Let her get over it, than we will thing of some plan how to get you to my car, OK?"

"Fair enough." Replied Alice and kissed Claire again.

"Good night Alice, see you tomorrow."

"Good night Claire, sweet dreams…"

"All about you, don't worry honey."

_What is this feeling? I was alone my whole life and now, when Claire is going away to sleep in her car, I feel the urge to pull her back and fell asleep in her arms. This doesn't happen to a big girls like me, we like to be alone, so that we can't hurt anyone. But on the other hand I saved her life, didn't I? Maybe it is not such a bad idea to join the convoy, I don't have a choice anyway, if I want to stay with Claire and I certainly do. I'm just afraid of others, how they will feel about me staying. This is so romantic it makes me want to puke, but it's not my fault, that I fell in love with Claire, it's hers. Now I have to deal with it and running away, my favorite type of solving problems, will not help. Yeah, I'll definitely stay._

"Doctor Isaacs, we triangulated Alice's position, she is able to send signal again, but she is not under control yet."

"Good, put her on my screen, I want to see what exactly she is doing…"

"She just fell asleep, should I try to wake her?"

"No, there will be enough time to watch her later. She can't be doing anything interesting anyway, I mean what is there to do in Nevada?"


End file.
